


Sob a Névoa

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Series: Style Verse [7]
Category: South Park
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Ninjas, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, BunHashi, Bunraku X Shadow Hachi, Campfires, Drama, Edo Period, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, S08E01 - Good Times with Weapons, Style Verse, Tag da Escrita, style
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: Depois da sangrenta Batalha de Tokugawa, Hachi e Bunraku vivem um momento onde podem, finalmente, serem apenas "Stan e Kyle".[Style – Shadow Hachi x Bunraku]* Fanfic postada no site Spirit em Abril/2020 *** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal **
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Series: Style Verse [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1498193
Kudos: 1





	Sob a Névoa

**Author's Note:**

> ** Os personagens desta fanfic foram criados por Trey e Matt, mas estão escritos por Clot's Queen, então o Style é gratuito, o AU inesperado, o amor inquestionável e essa fic NÃO DEVE SER LIDA POR NINGUÉM! ** 
> 
> Oieeeeee!!!
> 
> A fic a seguir foi totalmente higienizada com álcool gel 70%, escrita com mãos lavadas por 20 segundos com sabonete líquido, por alguém usando máscara e luvas de látex, tornando-a segura para a leitura e livre de coronavírus! 😷😎
> 
> Também devo dizer que essa fic foi escrita em resposta a “Tag da Escrita” quem me marcou dessa vez foi @SluttyHawks com o tema “Quando se perde toda a compostura”, e já é minha segunda fic nessa brincadeira!!
> 
> Sobre a fic: Em uma conversa com a @AshleyWhite no twitter eu acabei percebendo que NUNCA escrevi esse “Ninja AU” de South Park, então pensei, “próxima oportunidade >>sem motivo nenhum<<, vou fazer isso!” No entanto achei que essa situação despreocupada só viria na Style Week 2020, mas eis que o Hikari me marcou na Tag da Escrita, aqui estamos e tive a chance de treinar um pouco kjgkldf!!
> 
> Então, é isso, o mais novo AU, um "Style Verse" (confiram a Serie!) totalmente diferente para vocês e para mim, e assim como o Western AU, foi algo absolutamente novo, e ainda assim “tão Style”...
> 
> Todos sabem, é claro, esse AU pertence ao episódio “Bons momentos com armas” (S08E01), e todos os personagens e ambientação é feita no Japão do Perído Edo.
> 
> Para vocês se organizarem:  
> Shadow Hachi — Stan (na fic ele é só citado como “Hachi”)  
> Bunraku — Kyle  
> Ginza — Craig (só pra vocês saberem mesmo, ele só é citado)
> 
> *a capa foi feita com imagens do Pinterest e fanarts pertencente a RainDante no DA*
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## 

## Um dia...

O ar estava rarefeito, pesado de sangue e fumaça das casas queimando no ataque surpresa, através do Campo de Batalha a risada apática de Ginza era impiedosa como sua katana.

O cenário era o pior possível, Hachi segurou os bastões do ninja aliado de Ginza, mal conseguia empurrá-los de volta, já estava no chão sentindo o peso da perna do inimigo em seu estômago.

— Sai de cima dele, seu idiota.

Bunraku surgiu com um golpe aéreo de seus tchacos, a porrada tão intensa que o inimigo perdeu o controle sobre os bastões, caindo a três metros de distância, Hachi abriu os olhos encontrando a preocupação de Bunraku sobre ele.

— Vamos, cara, levanta!

Em seguida, a visão de Hachi tingiu-se de vermelho, o brilho da lâmina de Ginza cegou-o, mas foi outra arma que atingiu a cabeça de Bunraku, um jorro sangrento espirrou manchando a camisa de Hachi, Bunraku virou-se e continuou lutando como se nada tivesse acontecido, Hachi rangeu os dentes sentindo o ódio se acumular dentro dele, pronto para explodir.

— Desgraçado.

Era nesses momentos quando se perde toda a compostura que Hachi ficava mais poderoso.

A luta foi implacável, tudo o que restou no final foram corpos espalhados na relva, flechas quebradas, o cheiro de sangue e morte, e finalmente Hachi pôde puxar Bunraku em seus braços, arrastá-lo para além da névoa e tentar estancar o ferimento.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Depois da sangrenta Batalha de Tokugawa, Bunraku tinha seus cabelos ruivos espessos molhados ao sair da Lagoa _Sutaku_ *, Hachi apreciou-o com olhos azuis brilhantes, eles tinham lutado bem, mas não ficaram livres da ira do Shogun das terras do outro lado da Montanha.

— Stan... pare de me olhar assim. — Bunraku murmurou secando o braço ferido, um cacho de seus cabelos caiu em seus olhos verdes e era como o pôr-do-sol em uma colina verdejante. — Sabe, eu não vou morrer.

— Cala a boca, Kyle, não achei que você ia morrer. — Hachi revirou os olhos desviando para a colina longe deles. — Só... esse corte foi feio, pela primeira vez.

Aqui, cobertos pela névoa da noite, longe do castelo nevado do Clã, na intimidade da fogueira os dois ninjas podiam abandonar seus nomes de mercenários e usarem os nomes de batismo, era secretamente o momento favorito de Hachi.

— Sim, não sei quem eram aqueles cara, mas dessa vez o Craig arranjou uns gananciosos bem determinados.

— Eles vão pagar caro por ter machucado você. — O moreno murmurou apanhando um maço de grama, seus lábios apertados, o cenho franzido.

Hachi se aproximou de Bunraku apertando a faixa no ferimento dele, o corte que a katana de Ginza fez ia do ombro até quase o cotovelo, e pior eram os hematomas da luta contra os aliados, não conheciam os caras, mas Hachi guardou em sua memória o nome de batismo que Craig deixara passar: “Clyde”, Hachi lembraria de procurar por esse nome para vingar-se da marca que seu melhor amigo teria a partir daquela luta.

— Não se preocupe com isso, meu pai, o Daimiô, ainda vai fazer de nós Senhores de Guerra, e poderemos nos vingar de todos eles, inclusive do Chaos por ter capturado o Kenny.

Gerald era um senhor de terras, uma das mais altas classes no Japão Feudal, mas vivia sua vida longe das batalhas, pagava bem para mercenários manterem as disputas sob controle, no entanto, Kyle estava farto de viver para ridículas lutinhas.

Ele queria o poderio militar, colocar Stan ao seu lado como seu Shogun, e juntos conquistarem todas as terras para além da montanha, unificar o Japão de uma vez por todas, resgatariam seu amigo Kenny e o Clã deles seria o mais respeitado entre todos.

— Ele poderia ter levado o Cartman. — Hachi murmurou assistindo Kyle apanhar a camisa e vestir, sentindo já falta de poder olhar abertamente para o peito sardento do ruivo.

Um risinho silencioso ecoou naquela noite, os dedos cobertos de ataduras negras de Bunraku subiram pela barriga de Hachi.

— O destino não seria tão generoso com ninjas desonrados como nós. — Bunraku murmurou, recebendo a atenção dos olhos azuis.

— Desonrados? — Hachi murmurou. — Minha honra está intacta, meu senhor.

Bunraku riu novamente, a dor no braço totalmente esquecida quando sentiu-se ser envolvido com o calor de Hachi, que era seu melhor amigo e quem sabe o que mais...

— Verdade? — O ruivo questionou apertando o nariz no pescoço do outro.

— Sim, cara, minha honra pertence a uma pessoa só. — Hachi inclinou a face, seus lábios a milímetros de Bunraku. — Você sabe disso, Kye.

Bunraku o puxou, seus lábios se tocaram, Hachi não sentia mais o cheiro de sangue, apenas o odor próprio do ruivo, picante e doce, e ele queria que as guerras todas acabassem, apenas para ter esse momento.

— Isso tudo vai acabar um dia, Stan. — Bunraku falou, puxando a mão de Hachi, as ataduras negras do moreno logo seriam desprezadas.

Quando Hachi pousou suavemente no colo de Bunraku, ambos apreciaram o calor um do outro.

— Um dia... — Hachi concordou.

— Sim... e vamos ser só nós dois. — Bunraku calou o outro com sua boca.

Gostariam de estar em uma câmara privada na fortaleza do Castelo, sobre um tatame, mas aqui, sob o céu estrelado e rente a uma fogueira, estarem vivos e nos braços um do outro era o maior luxo que poderiam desfrutar.

Ao longe castelos ardiam em chamas, mais batalhas eram travadas, seus inimigos por hora esmoreciam sob a última derrota e o Japão sofria, mas aqui, neste momento, quando se perde toda a compostura, eles pertenciam apenas um ao outro, como deveria ser.

— Um dia, em outro tempo, Stan, seremos só nós dois.

O corpo do moreno cobriu o dele escondidos sob a névoa, e finalmente ele poderia se afundar naquela esperança de um dia serem apenas Stan e Kyle.

**Author's Note:**

> * Sutaku = Stark no estilo japonês 😜
> 
> Oieeee!!
> 
> Mil palavras são sempre apertado pra colocar tudo o que a gente quer, especialmente para aprofundar todas as emoções, mas foi divertido demais e eu SIMPLESMENTE amo Style, já estava prontinha pra escrever 50K sobre a Guerra e “como esses dois se tornaram o marco da luta pela unificação do Japão”, mas claro, eu não poderia fazer isso pois o que sobra de pornô vai faltar em conhecimento histórico kkkkk...
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado, futuramente quero escrever mais Style desse verso kkkk!!
> 
> Se leram essa fic tão diferentona, DEIXEM UM COMENTÁRIO!!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi


End file.
